


wanna go where i've never let you before?

by sapphickisses (NoncanonGirlfriend)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoncanonGirlfriend/pseuds/sapphickisses
Summary: Corrin wants Jakob, and luckily, it is as simple as that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i played Conquest up until chapter 8 and immediately wrote this fic after getting the first support with Jakob so if the characterization is noticeably bad that's why 
> 
> it's been a year since i've written anything for the Fire Emblem fandom and this is my first Fates work lol... the title is from Franz Ferdinand's 'Do You Want To'
> 
> it's spacing weird on mobile for me so if some paragraphs or lines of dialouge are clumped together it's just the mobile site sorry

At first Corrin reasoned with herself. She told herself that Jakob was one of the only men she was close to that wasn't related to her in some way- that he was reasonably attractive and plentifully available to her imagination. She has needs and desires that couldn't be ignored, and in her late-night fantasies seen only by the shining moon, who better to attend to them than her loyal butler? They started off small enough, as all fantasies do. She'd wonder what it'd feel like to kiss Jakob, what his bite would feel like on her bottom lip- this alone had kept her preoccupied for weeks. What Corrin knew of sex was limited and practical- a man would lay on top of her and impregnate her, only if Camilla failed with her husband, the kisses would be chaste and quick, the act quite literally dry and boring. Gossip from the maids had given her whispers of more, but never enough to form anything substantial in her mind.

Which is where her creativity took over. 

With her fingers curled inside her, other hand over her mouth, the warm water and soap of the bath lapping over her soft skin as she rocks up and down on those three digits, she again thinks of Jakob, Jakob, Jakob, he clouds her mind as stars appear behind her eyes- her legs spasm, a moan slips out, and Corrin rides out her orgasm. A minute later she sits up, pressing her forehead against the cool marble shell that she lays in. By now it's been weeks since she first started playing with the idea of him. 

God, she feels helpless to him, the one person in her life she has true control over, who would do anything for her. 

It's time to change that, Corrin thinks, filling another porcelain pitcher with warm water. 

~~~

"You look wonderful, Lady Corrin!" Felicia grins, clasping a chain of diamonds around Corrin's slender neck. 

She laughs in response. Perched on her plush stool, Corrin readies herself for tonight's banquet, studying herself in the mirror. Felicia busies herself tying up Corrin's silver locks into twin buns, neatly parted at the back, adjusting the trademark white rose placed at her bangs. A black dress drapes Corrin's slender frame, hugging her hips, lace cutouts climbing her like a vine from her collarbone to her neck. 

"Would you please tell Jakob I'd like him to visit as soon as he can? I need to talk to him about... some things." Corrin addresses Felicia as soon as the maid finishes her work.

"Of course, he should be by within the next quarter hour!" She bows as she exits the room. Felicia gone, Corrin turns to examine her face. 

She's all made up, rouge across her cheeks and lips, lashes long and dark as always, skin unblemished since she grew into a woman. Corrin finds herself gorgeous tonight, irresistible to any man in his right mind- including Jakob. Her black heels tap against the soft carpeting, waiting for him. How will she go about this?, she muses, weighing her options. He shouldn't require much seducing, but Corrin fears she'll come across desperate when he's standing close to her. 

She reminds herself, she is in control.

A plan in mind, Corrin calms her nerves just as Jakob unclicks the lock. Eyes still trained on the mirror, she barely glances at him. 

"Jakob?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Show time, Corrin tells herself, heart beating like a tempest, wanton thoughts already flooding through her. 

"Lock the door, please," she murmurs, "and come here."

He obeys. The seconds it takes for him to cross the room to stand by her side seem to be an eternity. 

"You are my butler." A statement, to begin. An appetizer, like in all the meals he's prepared specially for her over the years. "You're better at it than anyone else."

"Well, I try. I'm glad I can please you so, Lady."

She pounces on his choice of words, rolling her neck to peek at him, a small smirk on her face. "Jakob, to truly please me, there's something else I need you to do. Something no one has ever done. I want you to be the first," Corrin reaches out and rubs his forearm, she's almost silent when she finishes her sentence, "and the only." Her voice rises again, commanding, "Kneel."

"Kneel?" He already has one knee on the ground, his confusion visible.

"Yes. Both knees down." Jakob complies.

Corrin swallows nervously, heat building in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Jakob waiting, kneeling at her feet with his hands politely behind his back. She drags a painted nail across his cheekbone- he's always had such sharp features, she remembers. 

"I'll be brief and honest. I've... often thought of you. At night. I've thought of you for so long, Jakob, the most dirty of thoughts."

"Lady..."

"No! No more lady, no more fancy titles. Just Corrin." Corrin's voice wavers. A slight blush reddens Jakob's nose, which she takes as a good sign.

"Corrin. I've always found you enchanting. To know you want me like that is more than an honor." His voice is like honey to her, coating her senses completely.

"Jakob."

"Yes?"

She's too embarrassed to say the words she knows will come as a shock in the quiet room, the only noise aside from them being the flickering flame of candles- and so she hikes up her dress instead. Jakob's eyes are immediately drawn to her shapely thighs teasingly crossing over one another, flashing back and forth to reveal her dark lace panties. Still not saying a word, Corrin hooks one heel off her foot. It lands with a dull thud next to her. She casually splays her clothed toes on top of the unmistakable bulge in Jakob's pants- kneading them ever so slightly.

"I want you to fuck me."

His body betrays his emotions, and Jakob almost tips over, dull pain settling into his knees by now. 

"Corrin, I'm not sure that this is appropr-"

"You are the best butler, are you not? And you must obey me. No one ever needs to know," she sensually offers, raising an eyebrow, "it can be our secret."

He swallows. "If it will make you happy." 

Not wasting a moment longer, Corrin spreads her legs, adjusting herself slightly to be closer to Jakob's face- he quickly slides her panties down, a shock of cold air hitting her wet cunt. She grips his hand, which he considerately holds up for her, in anticipation, shivering when he first hesitantly and experimentally tastes her, his other hand resting on her hip. The tap against his back when she fumbles off her other shoe encourages him. It's wrong, and that's what makes it so exciting, to have her butler's silk tongue darting in and out of her slick folds and playing with her rosy clit, to know that he is a servant and she is the master. 

"AH-" Corrin reacts almost violently when he roughly solidifies his hold on her side, squeezing as he kisses her clit, how sweet it tastes- Jakob moans for her effect, which Corrin absolutely loves, he makes circles with the tip of his tongue and swirls in every area he can reach, his jaw soon becomes coated. 

"Jakob, please don't stop-" She gasps, hands grasping at his hair, almost painfully pulling- 

He eagerly nods in response, earning a giggle of approval from Corrin.

"Please, please," only minutes after he's started she's coming to a close, fire running through her and sending electric jolts down to where Jakob works his talented mouth. Before she can register what's happening, to her delight he's slipped two fingers in the mix, pumping in and out of the same hole that his sucking mouth treats so well- she tips over the edge. Corrin falls in a pile of ecstasy, pitifully needy as she drapes her calves over Jakob's shoulders, holding him close as she openly writhes and moans.

"Was that good?" He inquires when she settles back onto her cushion, sitting back up on his heels. She takes a pause to collect her breath. 

"God, yes, yes," Corrin hurriedly stands, tugging him towards the bed and shoving him onto it. Jakob lands on the thick blanket, the goose-down pillows fluffing up between him and the stone wall, he supports himself with his elbows while Corrin positions himself on top of him, her fingers tremble when she starts untying the string that holds his pants up, with a glance towards the hanging clock she says "We don't have much time, though-"

Jakob bucks his hips involuntarily when Corrin wraps her delicate fingers around his cock, with precision and ease she lowers herself onto it, testing it out. "Do be careful-" "Jakob!" Corrin glares at him, and he shuts up with a nod and lick of his lips. She barely thinks through the lust that builds between them, the seemingly never-ending desire that Corrin's brought out in him. She sucks in a breath sharply, cautiously pushing down, attempting to fully sit on him. When she can't bring herself to that she settles for a rhythmic bounce, hands balled up in the sheets, dress shuffling around them, both of them slick with sweat and Corrin's arousal that leaks onto their clothes. For a moment he seems dazed, springing back to life when she suddenly slams herself down again harder, which causes him to choke under her- without break she pounds her hips, rolling and grinding so that Jakob scarcely has to move at all. They groan together, Corrin riding him mercilessly-

"Corrin, I'm gonna-" He twitches, breathless, shining and shaking.

"Yes," is all she manages, "Jakob-"

Jakob nearly shouts, coming in a swift jerking motion that has Corrin screwing herself further down on him and her back arching when she finishes again a moment later. Her chest heaves, the combination of what Jakob's left on her inner thighs and her own perspiration causes the velvet of her dress to stick when she slides herself off of him.

"Jakob?" She tries after a beat.

"Yes?" 

"Will you please pull yourself together, go tell Felicia I've fallen ill and can't attend tonight's dinner, and then come back as soon as possible?"

Jakob is already redoing his clothes and dusting himself off. "I'll be back within the half hour, my lady."

"Good." She helps herself off the bed and draws herself to her standing height, still inches shorter than him. "Don't keep me waiting."


End file.
